


Rate Me

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, High School, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and his gang corner Jim in the locker room and try to get him to rate their cocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rate Me

“Please stop!” Jim pleaded from the locker room floor. One of his cheeks was already sporting a nice big bruise and his lip was split in two. Still Carl and his goons wouldn’t stop their teasing. 

“Fag, you wanna suck our cocks? Is that what you want you little queer?” All of their voices sounded the same at this point and Jim was too tired to try and see who they belonged to. If he was bigger, he thought, if he was bigger he could take them all out.

A dick was shoved in his face and he was asked to rate it and more and more came. He didn’t know when the boys had decided he was gay or who came up with the idea but all the sudden dicks in his face just made him start screaming. He wanted help. Why was no one coming. He was smaller than all the other boys seeing as he was only eleven while the rest of his peers were around seventeen. He wanted someone to come and make them stop. 

The teachers looked away, the boys that weren’t joining in looked away, no one wanted to help him, no one wanted to help the queer little freak. No one. Tears started started to roll down his face and he looked up at Carl, the boy whose dick was closest to his face and whimpered out a weak, “nine…” 

Everyone in the locker room started to laugh which only made the white hot rage in Jim’s chest burn hotter. He would kill them all. Every last one of them. 

“Would you stop it!” A deep voice echoed over the laughter and everyone turned to look at the rugby captain who was standing on top of the locker benches looking about ready to rip any ones head off.

Jim didn’t understand why he would risk he reputation to save him, maybe he just had a headache, that had to have been it but at least there wasn’t half hard pricks being slapped against his bruised cheeks any more. 

“Make me. This queer deserves what he gets.” Carl shouted back to Sebastian which only made the boy’s blue eyes narrow into deadly slits. “Why aren’t you joining the fun, come on, my dicks a nine Sebby, you a queer too? You wanna rate my junk.” 

Sebastian jumped down off the bench and stormed across the locker room to grab Carl by his prick. “How about I rip it off and see how you like the taste of it?” Everyone in the room went dead silent, even Jim managed to get his sobs under control to hear an answer, but it was pointless because there wasn’t one, just a quick gasp and a sudden shuffle of feet backwards then the sound of a zipper. Everyone followed suite and the locker room quickly emptied. 

“You okay kid?” Sebastian asked, offering his hand to Jim after wiping it off on his school trousers. 

Jim nodded and looked up with a questioning gaze. “Why did you do that? You don’t even know me.” 

“I don’t know, they were just annoying and no one was doing anything.” Sebastian answered with a shrug. “And maybe I wanted my dick rated…” Jim’s jaw clenched and he got ready to kill the boy above him. “I was just kidding, calm down. I just- I don’t like seeing shit like that, also I kinda wanted to rip Carl’s prick off just cause.” 

That made Jim laugh which made the other boy chuckle. It was nice, not being picked on, not being teased or ridiculed. Sebastian was nice and that was strange. Cautiously Jim accepted the hand and let Sebastian pull him to his feet. 

“Name’s Jim.” 

“I know, mines Sebastian.” 

“I know.” The two boy’s grinned at each other and walked out of the locker room.


End file.
